Add a Touch of Satin
by Oomaki-chan
Summary: Dormant feeling for his best friend suddenly spark to life. All it took was another strange assignment, and a dress. (KarmaxNagisa)


Karma looked down at the blue haired boy beneath him, their eyes meeting in such a way that he couldn't even begin to fully process the scenario they were currently in. He didn't quite understand what he had done, or why he had done it, but one second he was watching as his best friend walked into the classroom, and the next he had pinned that very friend down to the floor of the storage shed. As his golden eyes, wide with surprise at his own actions, looked straight into those sky colored ones, which looked up at him with an equal amount of surprise, Karma began to replay the past few minutes in his head.

It had been another strange training assignment that Koro-sensei had come up with. That strange octopus had come in that morning talking about some sort of disguise training, and discovering what type of disguise fit each person best. The way the exercise had been explained was almost like playing dress-up; everyone was given an assortment of clothes to try on, then had to come up with a persona that would fit it. Yukio was a simple housewife, Sugino was some sort of tourist, and Karma, he had been dressed in a suit and tie, deciding to act like the son of a rich man. Everyone had come into the classroom excited about their new personalities: Everyone except Nagisa.

For some reason, Nagisa refused to leave the boys changing station. Karamasu had to leave to find the boy and drag him back to class. Yells of retaliation were heard the moment Nagisa had been found all the way up until he was dropped onto the classroom floor. In that moment, everyone's attention was on him.

Nagisa had been dressed up in a light blue dress, which matched his hair color perfectly. The short sleeves were slightly ruffled and had a lace trim which match the one that went around the knee length skirt. A brown sash around the waist made the dress that much more form fitting, and tied in a large bow in the back. Similarly colored stockings and dress shoes were worn, as well as a brown ribbon head band placed in front of the pig-tail like part of the boy's hair. Nagisa looked down at the floor, a blush across his face, and pulled at the end of his skirt. It was in that moment, that Karma lost himself. It was as if seeing the blue-haired boy dressed like that fired some sort of trigger within the teen, or maybe it was the irritating catcalls from his other classmates that had set him off, but suddenly, and without thinking, Karma ran up to his friend, grabbed him by the hand, and ran out of the classroom. The hallway quickly turned into the pathway to the old shed, and then into the shed itself. Then, once safely inside the wooden shelter, Karma did something he thought he would never do.

The taste of Nagisa's lips against his own was like that of nothing he had ever tasted before. It was somehow sweet, as if inviting him to go farther than he ever should. By the time Karma had realized how absurd his actions were, his was already kneeling over the thoroughly embarrassed boy, with his hands on either side of the little blue puffs of hair; thus bringing him to his current predicament. If he hadn't kissed Nagisa, then he could have played the whole thing out like he was saving a friend from being seen in a dress, but now too many thoughts were spinning through both of their heads to even process a believable excuse. If it hadn't been for Nagisa, the silence would have never ended.

"U-um." The blue-eyed boy stuttered. "Th-thank you for…. um…..that is…." His sentence was lost behind a thick blush, although it was obvious that he too had wanted to play it off as if nothing happened. Of course, it was harder than either boy could ever imagine.

"S-sorry, Nagisa." Karma interviened. "I didn't mean to, you know…"

"No, it's, um… It's fine, really." Nagisa began to look around the storage shed, trying to distract himself from the red-head hovering above him. Unfortunately, given their current position, it was very hard to peel his eyes away for even a second.

The silence grew around them once more, neither moving so much as an inch. In this time, Karma studied Nagisa more closely than he had before. The dress was clearly a size too big, seeing as one of the sleeves had slipped down the boy's shoulder as a result of the fall to the ground. But despite that, it fit the boy's body fairly well. His already feminine figure was shown more clearly with the help of the sash and tights which gave him the illusion of curves that a boy really shouldn't have, and the expression on his face could only be described as adorable.

"Nagisa." Karma called his friend's name, drawing the boy's attention back to himself. Large eyes looked up at him, and grew wide once more when a warm hand cupped his cheek, and pulled him in for another kiss. When their lips met for a second time Karma could feel Nagisa stiffen slightly, but he ignored it and instead continued to repeatedly kiss the boy. To his relief, Nagisa let out the breath he had been holding in and relaxed instantly. Then, in a way that completely baffled the red-head, Nagisa began to kiss back. It was a soft movement at first, but was encouraging enough for Karma to push a little harder. He shifted more of his weight onto his elbow, and titled Nagisa's chin so that their lips met at a better angle. Their kisses became deeper and more natural as Nagisa responded with equal force to all of Karma's movements. The two soon separated for all of a moment, nervous breaths escaping both of their lungs as they looked into each other's eyes.

The pause was soon ended by Karma diving his head down once more, only this time he used his thumb to pull down Nagisa's lower lip and create an opening for his tongue to slide through. Karma could feel Nagisa's gasp against his mouth as their tongues met; a feeling which was accompanied by two fists clenching at his suit jacket. He did his best to encourage Nagisa to return the same energy for the kiss, and was thankful to feel the other's tongue begin to circle around his own. It was a feeling that sent excitement through both of them. Nagisa's hands soon left Karma's jacket and snaked around his neck, pulling him closer. When they separated, after what felt like a lifetime, the only thing that could be heard was the pounding of both of their hearts in their chests and their shared sporadic breathing.

Instead of waiting for his own breath to return to him fully, Karma quickly ducked his head down and lightly bit at the space behind Nagisa's ear, just behind the headband that threatened to slip off of the blue locks. Nagisa let out an audible gasp and tightened his grasp around Karma's neck. The action only encouraged Karma to go farther, kissing his way down the smooth skin to the peak of the collarbone, then biting down on the area lightly. The strange sound that left Nagisa's lips was the only thing that halted their actions.

Karma looked at the boy beneath him in shock. But once he saw the flustered expression that was painted across the reddened face, his eyes softened and a smirk grew across his face. "What a lewd sound." He teased.

"N-no." Nagisa retorted. "It's not what you think."

"Don't worry Nagisa." Karma whispered into the other teen's ear, then kissed his temple lightly. "It'll be our little secret."

Nagisa only nodded, as if silently telling Karma that it was ok to continue. Lips quickly latched onto the smaller boy's neck once more. Soft moans slipped out from in between Nagisa's lips. They soon manifested into louder, more drawn out sounds, signalling to the red-head above him that the current juncture between his neck and shoulder provided the most pleasure. The blue-haired boy let his fingers leave the back of the other's neck and slip into the base of the scarlet locks on the back of Karma's neck. They scratched lightly at the patch of skin, as if trying to grasp something that wasn't there, before they settled around the brightly colored strands. With his focus completely on the warm lips that pulled and sucked at his skin, Nagisa was completely oblivious to the hands that pulled the sleeves of the dress he had been wearing down bit by bit, until his chest was fully exposed.

The smaller boy let out a hiss as his back met the cold, stone floor of the storage room. It was in that moment that his mind came back to the situation at hand, and he realized just what was happening. He quickly retracted his hand's from Karma's hair, gaining the attention of the other male who then separated from his previous actions to look down with curious eyes. The expression soon changed into worry when Nagisa refused to let their eyes meet.

"Nagisa?" Karma let his friend's, if he could still call him that, name roll off his tongue as sweetly as he could manage.

"M-Maybe we should stop…" Nagisa said. "Someone might find us. Besides, the floor is cold."

Karma let out a nervous chuckle. "God, that's what you're worrying about? You really had me worried there." Karma leaned down and nuzzled his forehead against Nagisa's. "For a moment I thought you were going to push me away and tell me I was gross."

"You are gross." The boy underneath muttered. "You're a gross pervert who only gets turned on by seeing their best friend in a dress. Who does that anyways?"

"Silly Nagisa." Karma kissed the corner of one of the two aqua eyes. "I only get turned on by y-o-u."

If Nagisa's face hadn't already been bright red than it definitely would be by now. But before he could consider the words more, the body that had been pinning him down removed itself and walked towards the door. Nagisa watched as his classmate pulled some sports equipment in front of the door. "Now no one can come in." Karma smiled, then made his way back to the boy who still lay on the floor and picked him up bridal style, carried him over to one of the training mats on the floor, and placed the small body down gently. "And now you wont have to worry about the cold floor."

The actions cause a smiled to break out onto Nagisa's face. He sat up and kissed Karma on the lips. "You're being thoughtful for a change."

Karma kissed Nagisa back. "Anything for you." He stripped off his jacket and pulled off the tie, dropping them in a heap on the floor. He then guided Nagisa to lay down on his back once more. He traced his hands down the boy's sides, enjoying the small jolt that shook the body beneath his palms as if a small electric shock was dancing across the soft skin with every movement he made. Nagisa was, as both his eyes and hands confirmed it, very much male.

At this point, there was no arguing the lust that had pooled up in his stomach, nor the heat that had grown in between his legs, but Karma had a feeling that these emotions hadn't started with just a simple blue dress. Either way, the highly trained student let all traces of assassination lessons and social norms flee from his mind as he dipped his head down and flicked his tongue over one of the little red buds on Nagisa's chest. He instantly felt Nagisa arch his back into the air, pushing his shoulders deep into the mattress. Karma quickly went from licking the pert nipple to sucking on it, as he had done with the blue-haired boy's neck. He brought one hand up to tweek the somewhat forgotten bud on the other side of Nagisa's chest, and relished in the loud cry that left the boy's throat. He continued the previous action, happily listening as he received the same reward over and over.

"K-Karma." Nagisa managed to speak the other's name through a flurry of gasps and moans.

"What is it?" The red-head hadn't even bothered to lift his head when he responded. Instead, he began to move downwards, leaving a trail of soft, butterfly-like kisses down and across the cream-colored skin of Nagisa's stomach, up until the blue dress returned to block his path. Karma continued to leave kisses all along the edge of the fabric, an action which clearly drove its receiver insane, while he slid both of his hands underneath the body of the boy below him. Using one of his arms to lift Nagisa up off the mat, Karma began to untie the bow of the brown sash which acted as the only element that still kept the dress on. But once he successfully slipped the ribbon out of its knot, Nagisa stopped him from doing any more.

Two hands pulled at Karma's shoulders, pulling the both of them up until they were sitting once more. It wasn't until this time that Karma got to see that state that he had put the blue haired boy across from him in. There were several little red marks flecked all over his chest and neck from where he had bitten the boy. The practically useless dress now pooled around Nagisa's hips, the elastic rim of his navy boxers now visible. Before Karma could say anything, a now familiar pair of lips crashed into his own.

It was a more aggressive kiss than the others. Nagisa, who had previously accepted all of the larger male's actions without complaint, now moved his hands and begun to undo the buttons on Karma's shirt. Once he had finished undoing each one, the blue haired boy grabbed onto the end of each sleeve and tugged. Thanks to Karma shrugging out of the sleeves, the shirt was fully removed in no time. In that moment, the two teens also separated from their kiss and looked into each other's eyes once more.

They smiled at each other, and Nagisa was clearly happy to know he wasn't the only one who had a blush spread across his face. When Karma grabbed onto his wrists and pulled him forward, he happily allowed his body to move so that he was straddling the other.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Karma smiled.

"I'd rather you not call me that." Nagisa pouted and looked away.

"Oh come on. You know I was just teasing." Soft red locks began to nuzzle against Nagisa's chin. Then, Nagisa could feel hot breaths against his neck, accompanied by small kisses, until the low voice of his classmate spoke into his ear. "Nagisa. Is it ok if I keep going?"

The request caused the blue haired boy to shiver, although whether out of fear, excitement, or anticipation he did not know. After releasing his own nervous breath, Nagisa placed his palms over Karma's shoulders, surprised at how much larger they were compared to his own. He felt Karma move to look at his face, maybe trying to study his expression, but Nagisa didn't return the gaze. Instead he looked down as his hands began to wander up and down Karma's arms. He felt the well-toned biceps, as well as the many scars that he had gained from training and his own recklessness, neither of which were something that you would normally find on someone his age. Then the smaller boy drew his fingers lightly across the other boy's neck, and face, and lips. Only then did he allow their eyes to meet. Nagisa felt his breath leave him as soon as he saw those golden eyes sending a piercing glare into his own. "U-ummm."

"It's fine for you to say no." Karma sent a reassuring smile to the boy in his lap. "I won't force you if you don't want to."

"I-" Nagisa blushed. Idea's of the two of them _together_ filled his head. He knew that the pleasure he had felt earlier would only increase if he continued. At the same time, Nagisa found himself becoming more and more aware of the heat that had built up underneath what little clothing he had left, as well as the bit of pressure that pressed against his thigh. "I-I want to."

Karma let out a sigh of relief upon hearing those words, but he quickly masked it over by leaving tender kisses along Nagisa's jawline. The red head moved his mouth down his partner's shoulder, drawing slight gasps whenever he would bite down. With a smirk growing on his lips, Karma reached for Nagisa's hips, at the point where the blue dress ended and skin began, and lifted them up so that Nagisa was kneeling over his lap. The blue haired boy responded by wrapping his arms around the other's neck, and Karma could feel light pulling at his hair. He played with the skin above the band of the dress before slipping his fingers beneath the fabric and the elastic of Nagisa's boxers. In a firm tug, he pulled down the articles of clothing so that they were lying limply around Nagisa's knees and across his own lap. Karma heard a slight hiss is his ear, most likely due to the sudden waft of semi-cool air that hit newly exposed, sensitive skin.

It was the first time that Karma had ever been in this sort of situation. He'd never been in a sexual relationship before, let alone with another guy. And yet, for some reason, all of his actions seemed to come to him as naturally as killing. Slowly, he slid his right hand down Nagisa's back, across his outer thigh, and met the half-hardened member with his fingertips. He felt the shudder that wracked every ounce of the boy above him's body, as well as treasured the staggered gasp that left the boy's lips.

Karma played with his movements, testing how much pressure brought the loudest moans, and which speed made Nagisa's hips buck foreword. It was rather entertaining to find just what kind of movements Nagisa 'liked' best. Being a guy himself, and having absolutely no regrets or qualms with creating his own satisfaction, Karma knew plenty about this particular action. He copied the movements he would enjoy, and only worried about mirroring it properly and possibly being too rough. Since he couldn't feel exactly what Nagisa felt, and knowing how sensitive the other boy was compared to him, Karma looked towards Nagisa's reactions as if each gasp and moan was meant to be treasured. The redhead soon created a rhythm of pumps and squeezes that caused Nagisa to curl over his shoulders and try to find a grip on Karma's back. A clear sweat sheen formed as the submissive one's breaths became even more sporadic.

"K-Karma-" Nagisa gasped. "I-I'm… I'm gonna-!" Nagisa's muscles clenched and released along with a hot white that rushed out onto Karma's chest and lap. The blue haired boy fell back onto his butt, unable to kneel any longer, and looked up at Karma with both a pleasured and apologetic expression.

"I'm all messy now." Karma tried to withhold his own laughter as he looked between Nagisa's face and the cum that had landed on his own person.

"S-sorry." Nagisa panted. His breathing was beginning to return to normal at least a little bit. "Um… Do you want me to take care of you too?"

The red haired boy in question coaxed his head to the side before remembering his own situation. The pressure that had built between his legs was clear as day even underneath the heavy fabric of the pants he wore. With a smile on his face, Karma lifted a hand to brush a lock of hair out from Nagisa's face, and left a few feathered kisses along the smaller boy's cheek. "If you would. Don't push yourself too hard though. Ok?"

Nagisa nodded and scooted his way out of Karma's lap. He kneeled in front of the other teen, and reached for the buckle of Karma's belt. Nimble fingers undid the buckle as well as the button and zipper of Karma's pants, but the nervous hesitation when suddenly faced with Karma's hardened member was obvious to both boys. Even still, neither attempted to stop what was about to occur.

The slight pants that left Karma's lips when the boy before him placed a palm over him and poked his tongue at the tip of Karma's length came instantly and without restraint. While he was a complete novice at this sort of thing, Nagisa did his best to match the pressure Karma had used on him, and combine it with periodic licks and kisses up and down the sensitive skin. Once he had gained a bit more confidence in his own action, gained from the few quite moans from the red head above him, Nagisa settled his mouth around the tip and began inching the shaft further into his mouth.

"Fuck." Karma felt his body rack in pleasure and fell forward to grip onto the back of Nagisa's head, doing his best to restrain himself from pushing himself as far into his friend's mouth as possible. The feeling of the wet tongue gliding up and down, combined with those slightly bruised lips occasionally tightening around him was pushing him over the edge way to quickly. It was near heavenly.

He definitely hadn't expected Nagisa's to go this far, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. Even with the less than tough sounds leaving his throat, Karma only wanted more of that feeling. There was one thing that the red head did know though; he couldn't dare to release inside of Nagisa's mouth. Even after going this far, something like that just felt wrong. As the red head felt every muscle in his body convulse, he pulled Nagisa off of him just before going over the edge. "Crap. I'm sorry Nagisa." Karma looked down at the smaller boy, face covered in semen, looking up at him with near-watery eyes. He scrambled to grab his jacket, turn one of the sleeves inside out, and wiped away as much of the white, sticky substance as he could.

"It's fine." Nagisa smiled, only eyeing the black clothe that worked to clean off his chest. He found the care that Karma was giving, even in such a situation, very sweet. Quite different from how this whole thing started. Although many might say that it's out of character for him, Nagisa thought that it was almost so like the red head to want everything to be perfect and nice, that anything else would just be strange. In thinking it over, Nagisa became so lost in thought that he didn't notice the hand on his cheek at first.

"You ok?" Golden eyes looked down with concern, but softened the moment those all too familiar lips met his own. It was a more chaste kiss than many that the two had shared up until this point. When the two separated once more, they looked at each other briefly before they both began to laugh. Karma lifted a hand and brushed light blue locks out of Nagisa's eyes, then allowed his hand to rest on his friend's cheek. "Where do you want to go from here?"

"I'd rather not..." Nagisa stopped mid sentence to think his words over again. "I want to wait before actually, you know, having sex."

"A storage shed isn't romantic enough for you?" Karma joked, getting a small chuckle from the boy who was still seated in his lap.

"We need to get back to class." The reminder only served as an excuse for Nagisa to push himself up off the floor. He could feel Karma's gaze on his as he struggled to fix the dress back onto his person, though he wasn't particularly happy about it being a dress. He tried to make himself look neat after what had just happened.

"Is that it?" Karma's comment, although short and simple, had more meaning behind it than any question he had ever asked. He admired that blue and brown dress once again, as well as the body that it covered, which he now knew well. All the while, he could only hope that the next thing that left Nagisa's mouth would be what he wanted to hear. But instead of replying immediately, the blue haired boy kneeled next to Karma once more, and began to try and while white splotched off of the pair of black dress pants. The silence was almost uncomfortable.

"I don't think so." The teen boys' let their eye meet once more, followed by their lips. They both stood up, and Karma got to work on making himself presentable once more. It took a while concidering the amount of sweat and cum that now littered his clothes and body, but after a bit of work he managed to get himself together. Then came getting their story straight. The two agreed that Karma had in fact pulled Nagisa out of the classroom in order to save him the humiliation, but then after some much needed "encouragement" Nagisa was able to suck up his pride and return to the class. Before growing back into the classroom the pair washed up a little in the bathroom, and stopped by the changing area to grab a scarf to help cover some of the little red spots that now covered the smaller boy's neck; Karma apologized for all of those.

They walked into the classroom together. There were a few funny looks, before Nagisa recited their story perfectly. Many of their classmates seemed to accept it, at least, no one voiced any opositions. Hopefully that was good enough.


End file.
